The invention relates to a car seat with a central spring system having an adjustable hardness. More specifically, the car seat has side reinforcements that are provided on the seat part and can be extended in the direction of travel.
According to a car seat of the known type (DE 297 23 586 U1), the hardness of the seat can be adjusted by changing the spring length and the initial tension in the spring is, thus, also adjustable.
Also known (from DE 197 37 271 C1) is a car seat wherein the side reinforcements can be rotated along the rotation axis in the direction opposite to the direction of the travel. This makes it possible to adjust the width of the seat and the side support for the seat part according to requirements.
A sport driver who prefers a firm and hard seat will require also a good side support, which is achieved with a particular definition of the side reinforcements. A comfort-oriented driver, on the other hand, will prefer a soft, comfortable seat with fewer distinctly defined side reinforcements. The separated adjustment of the seat hardness and of the design of the side reinforcement is complicated. With a separate and independent adjustment capability, both functions can also easily result in erroneous adjustments.
Based on this status of technology, the purpose of this invention is to form a car seat according to prior art in such a way that it enables to match in a simple manner the complete adjustment of the seat part with the individual requirements of different drivers.
The solution of this task is provided in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
In accordance with the car seat of this invention, the hardness of the seat can be changed and combined with the formation of the side reinforcements easily and quickly.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will be further described based on the subordinated claims.